Third Energy
The Third Energy is a system that creates an energy source with various potentials and outcomes. Generations of research and experimentation furthered its capabilities and use. It is responsible for most of the events of the series. History The Third Energy Theory was originally developed by Doctor Edward Kirk which began research for an everlasting alternate clean energy source. However, in 2006 the doctor lost his funding and faked his death using an accident during an experiment. He continued his project on an isolated island in secret collaboration with the Borginian Republic military in exchange to weaponize the system. The Generator that was built was much better, capable of producing and stabilizing much more tremendous energy levels. After 3 years, the research team were finally ready to conduct their experiment. Unexpectedly, the result of initiating such had manipulated space and time, and transferred prehistoric creatures to the present. The facility was overrun and later destroyed by overloading the generator. In 2010, the US Government took over the research using the Data Disc acquired by S.O.R.T. from Ibis Island in 2009. Further research and experimentation continued somewhere in the Mid-West, giving birth to some of the first time-travel devices; although were not absolute. Precautions weren't taken and the entire 3rd Energy research facility, military base, missile silo, the nearby Edward City, and much of the surrounding area were transferred 3 millions of years forward in time, replacing the area with a jungle from that time to the present. A rescue team was sent out, but arrived considerably late and were unable to save any survivors. However the 3rd Energy Disc with development data was returned to the present. In 2055, when Third Energy was more perfected, a mission was carried out to fix a devastating time-skew caused by the first overload in 2009. This plan was to carry dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Period far into the future with similar environments. Dino Crisis 2 (2000), "Noah's Ark Plan (file)" This is the same future that 2010 incident were transferred to, arriving after the travelers from 2055 were all killed (save a few children who were kept in life support) due to an accident that disabled their Time Gate, keeping them from returning to their time. Functions - The Various Potentials of the Third Energy The Third Energy is a system that initiates a reaction from the particles of the atmosphere and transfers that motion into energy. It takes in the Earth's atmospheric gases (specifically O2, CO2 and N). The generator starts up a reaction, which leads to Ionization and the release of energy in a chain-reaction. The Stabilizer is a safeguard which prevents too much energy being released at once. The by-product of Third Energy is the reintroduction of Peroxide compounds into the atmosphere - specifically Ozone.DINO CRISIS OFFICIAL GUIDE BOOK, http://dinocrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7520" The results of the system depend on how much energy is produced, contrasted with how well it can be controlled. #At low energy with fair stabilization, it can produce infinite energy from the air. Creating the perfect alternate clean energy source. #At high energy with high stabilization, it will serve as the ultimate weapon. #At extraordinarily power levels, it will result in space and time manipulation. ##If poorly stabilized, the time wrap will result in unpredictable point in time "exchange" in selective space. ##If properly stabilized, it may grant safe travel between time. This is a considerably high advancement. #If stabilization completely fails, it becomes beyond control and evokes an “overload.” At this point, the generator becomes unstable and vaporizes everything within its radial capacity. The weaponized version of the Third Energy works by being able to control this outcome.Dino Crisis (1999), file: "Old Document" At more substantial energy levels, this phenomenon will advance to affect space-time, causing a geographical time shift. Third Energy Travel – Same Space, Different Time The extraordinary high energy levels advance the system into space-time manipulation. This time wrap functions by transferring a pocket in space to that of a different time; forward or back. If the necessary precautions are not fully taken, a massive "overload" can occur. This causes a time disruption that would cause the area where the "accident" occurred to swap places with the same geographical location from a different time, and vice versa bringing the contents of what would be in the location in the other time back to the present time of the "accident". The incident on Ibis Island, for example, exchanged creatures that occupied that same space during a different time into the present. The very same that was on the island millions of years ago. The 2010 incident shifted a radius of structures and exchanged it with a jungle that shared that same space in a different time. What is transferred is not random, but according to specific occupation of space. This however, is the Third Energy acting on its own. If perfected, it may grant safe travel between time and may even select when. Such an advancement requires a high level of technology to construct. Sources EK1.png Third Energy Activation.jpg 3rd Energy Reactor - ST706 00021.jpg Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Dino Crisis Category:Terms